


Drummerwolf Minifics

by thatfaerieprincess



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Little bit of angst, Mostly Fluff, Short, any hurt always has comfort bc im a sap, like super short, pretty much everything is just a snapshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfaerieprincess/pseuds/thatfaerieprincess
Summary: Some super short pieces I wrote on tumblr but moved over here! Not long enough to really justify being their own pieces though...





	1. Blanket Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy Drummerwolf!

"Drummer, the blanket is a shared utensil. Y’can’t just wrap yourself like a burrito ‘nd leave me t’freeze to death.” Martin grumbled, trying to yank some some of the aforementioned blanket back, with little success.

Amanda, barely conscious, whined at him and tried to roll over the other way to wrap it further around herself. “S’cold…” she mumbled feebly.

He sighed and sat up a little, weighing his options as he watched the last of his sliver of the blanket disappear beneath her. “Right. How’s about y’unroll yourself, gimme some of the blanket too, and you come lay here closer to me?” He suggested softly, chuckling a little as he saw her roll a little closer and ponder his proposition. After a few more moments, Amanda shifted and unrolled herself— or she tried to, at least. She got tangled in the mess and thrashed around wildly, waking herself fully up to find she was trapped.

“Help! Martin! I’m traaaaped!” She whimpered pitifully, eventually going still and giving up.

Martin couldn’t help but laugh, leaning forward to gently untangle her from her quilted prison. “I’ve got you, Drummer Girl,” he assured her as he untucked the last of it and set her free.

“My hero,” she grinned, scooting over to tuck in against his side.

“Mhm, I’ll bet,” he laughed as he laid back down, pulling the blankets up over both of them.

Amanda wrapped her arm around him and tucked her head against his chest, smiling as she drifted back to sleep, much warmer and more content than she had been before.

Martin smiled and wrapped an arm around her to keep her close, his free hand brushing a piece of hair out of her face. “G’night, Drummer,” he whispered as he drifted back to sleep as well.


	2. Hey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little moment after the end of Season 2

Amanda could hear the whooping and the hollering from the other Rowdies by the fire. Their noise was comforting as she lay on her back a little ways away, staring up at the dark sea of stars. She could feel grass against her exposed skin; cool and scratchy, yet soft and cradling. She was so glad her family was all together, able to dance and laugh and romp together again. A howl pierced through the night and Amanda closed her eyes, smiling. For once, everything was right with the world. Everything would be okay. They would be okay.

Suddenly there was warmth beside her and she opened her eyes, turning to find herself staring into a pair of piercing blue eyes.

“Hey, Drummer Girl.”

Amanda didn’t know how she hadn’t heard him walk over, or how she hadn’t felt him sit down. But Martin was now laying on his back beside her, both of them turned to lock eyes. She loved those eyes.

“Hey, Martin.”

They smiled softly at each other, unspoken words passing between them as their hands intertwined. This was how it was always meant to be, together beneath the stars, warm in each other’s company, listening to the other Rowdies stomp around the fire.

They were a pack and they were together, nothing would ever divide them again.

Not even the Universe.


	3. I've Gotcha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda needs a little comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look. My period came early and I was grumpy about it and this became my way of venting about it. Shush.

“Everything is wrong… please hold me?”

Martin looked up just in time to watch Amanda flop down into his lap. He sat stock-still as she settled herself in against his chest. “Okay??” He put an arm around her, gently stroking her hair. “What’s this about, Drummer Girl? What’s wrong?” 

She huffed and tucked her head against his neck, effectively wrapping herself around him. “Everything hurts and I feel too much and everything keeps happening… It’s too much… I don’t know what to do…” she mumbled, voice soft and worn. “It wasn’t supposed to start for another week but, lucky me, I’m early…” She sounded like she was about to cry.

Martin wasn’t totally sure what was going on, but some of the pieces were starting to fit together and the sound of her so pitiful was heartbreaking. He held her tighter. “What d’you need?” He asked gently.

“Just hold me and remind me I’m not alone,” she whispered.

“I’ve got you, Amanda, and I’m not gonna let y’go, okay? For as long as y’need, I’ve gotcha…” he held her tightly and leaned back against the couch, pulling her into a more comfortable position for both of them and letting her cuddle up on top of him. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, sinking into his warm embrace. He looked down at her sympathetically, rubbing her back gently

“No matter what, Drummer, I’ve gotcha.”


	4. Heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're going to some fancy event or something and Amanda is not the sort for heels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @goodnamesareaagone on Tumblr for the idea!

Amanda walked into the room and Martin couldn’t help but let out a low whistle, watching her in awe.  “Well don’t you clean up nice, Drummer." 

She was wearing a tight black dress, her hair was done up, and her makeup was flawless.  "I could say the same to you, handsome," she smirked, making a point of looking him up and down, admiring how groomed he looked in his matching black suit.  What a pair they made.  She went to walk closer to him but tripped abruptly, reaching out to grab the doorframe and cling to it tightly.  "Shit!"

Martin smirked and raised an eyebrow, laughter in his eyes. "Doin' okay there?"

“Fuck you,” she muttered, attempting to steady her wobbling ankles. "I haven't worn heels in god knows how long... Honestly, it's been years."  She tried to move and then shook her head, clutching the doorframe harder. “Nope. These shoes will kill me…” she decided, glaring down at the offending heels.  "Yeah, there's no way these are happening."

Martin silently rose from his perch on the edge of the table, coming to her side and offering up his arm. "Need a hand there, Drummer Girl?" 

Amanda's first response was to be stubborn and refuse, but as her ankles wobbled once more, she swallowed her pride and reached out to hold onto him.  "Thanks..." she murmured, heat rising to her cheeks.

He gently wrapped his other arm around her waist and slowly walked her further into the room, keeping his eyes on her.  "Not a problem.  Y'looked like you could use a little help, and I'm not one t'refuse help t'lovely ladies," he grinned.  She made a face, definitely blushing now.

"Hush, you," she chuckled, unable to keep from grinning too.  She loved the comforting feeling of him being so close, of being able to breathe in the smell of him and know he was there.  They just stood there for a few moments, silently taking it all in.  Feeling eyes on her, she looked up and found him staring down at her, his eyes full of warmth and love.  "You know you're not subtle, Rowdy Boy?" 

He shrugged and gave her a wink.  “Anyone ever told y’how beautful you are?” He asked, turning her around to face him. 

“Recently?” She laughed, staring up at him through her lashes with a mocking innocence. “Nah, can’t say I’ve heard it before.”

“Well, you’re absolutely stunning,” he murmured, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to her lips.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and stared up at him lovingly.  "You're not so bad yourself either," she murmured, leaning in to kiss him again.

They held each other in the middle of the room, sharing warm looks and soft kisses. Eventually they'd have to leave to get to the event, but for now they could just enjoy each other's company.  It wouldn't matter if her shoes tried to kill her tonight, because she knew she'd have Martin there to keep her on her feet.


	5. Photography

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the 3 photography not-moodboards I put together the other day on Tumblr!

She sat atop the hill, silhouetted against the setting sun, her back to him.  Her hair was shining and so was the sliver of her face that he could see.  The sun made a halo around her body and he couldn’t help but note just how beautiful she was.  She seemed to be lost in thought, peaceful in her place.

Beside him, Martin could hear the Rowdies cracking jokes and laughing with each other, but he found he couldn’t look away from her.  A newfound feeling, his fingers itched to grab the camera and capture the way she sat there, glowing regally.  

Generally, she was the photographer, taking gorgeous shots of the places they’d been, the destruction they’d wrought. But recently he’d started playing around with her camera, letting her explain how it all worked.  He’d started with landscapes and some pictures of his brothers, but then he’d turned the camera on her and found that he loved the way she lit up.  Sometimes he took candids, sometimes she’d pose for him, either way she always looked radiant. He always came back to photos of her, no matter how many other people or places he tried to photograph, he always came back to Amanda.  She was just so picturesque, no matter what she was doing.  He loved the way she could go from somber to grinning in a matter of seconds, how one moment she could be so delicate and then the next, an indestructible force.  She was a crazy mystery and he honestly couldn’t get enough.  

Eventually, he reached for the bag where Amanda had left the camera earlier, unpacking it in his lap.  He handled it with the utmost care, a level he almost never reached with anything else.  It looked foreign on him.  It was the gentleness that he saved only for her, and stray kittens.  He raised the camera to his eye and focused the dials, framing her in the bottom center, small against the pale setting sky.  He took a few shots and then set the camera down, content to just take in the moment, surrounded by everyone he cared about.  

Amanda turned and caught his gaze, a bright smile lighting her face.  His breath caught in his throat and when she motioned for him to come, he stood and left the circle.  They smiled at each other as he sat down beside her, looping an arm around her waist, her head leaning against his shoulder.  Together they watched the sun set behind the horizon, listening to the laughter of their rowdy family. 

 


	6. Needles and Shards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda gets sick and has a less than ideal time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was from a while back when I started coming down with the flu. The first day of things getting worse was pure hell and I couldn't help but vent in the form of an Amanda sick!fic. But, I was also too sick and delirious after a while to really focus on writing a fic, so its just a short sick!snapshot instead!

Amanda coughed and tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to spill over. 

“Manda! What’s wrong? What’s happening, Drummer?” Martin’s hands were on her knees, having picked up on a spike of pain, and he was staring at her intently, worriedly, waiting for the word that he should intervene.

She shook her head, unable to speak.Coughing had felt like needles trying to poke their way out of her chest.She looked down and suddenly there _were_ needles in her chest, the hallucinations taking over.She frantically tugged at Martin, face contorted with pain.There were needles sticking out of her chest and shards of glass in her throat and she couldn’t even scream. 

“I’ve got you. Jus’ breathe... jus’ breathe...” He assured her and then pulled the blue energy from her until her attack subsided.She looked down and the needles were gone, but the pain was still there.It still felt like there were shards in her throat.

“Why isn’t it going away...?” She whispered, wincing as she felt the glass slice up her insides.“It should be going away... i-it isn’t real...” she mumbled, causing another coughing fit.Martin kept his hands on her knees, watching her carefully for any signs of another attack.Once she stopped coughing she took a rattling breath, trying to gather her words. 

“I-it’s like an attack... but it’s real... and it, it keeps triggering attacks...” she managed after a few moments, curling herself into Martin’s lap.“But after you do you’re thing, the pain’s still there... the hallucination is gone but the pain is still there,” she whispered, tears slipping down her cheeks.

He held her tightly, pressing soft kisses to the top of her head.She seemed so soft and small and weak.He wasn’t used to her looking this small.Nowadays, she always had a bigger presence, even when she had an attack she didn’t feel small.But now she was tiny, a shivering little ball in his lap, dressed in boxers and an old band t-shirt.He hated feeling helpless, hated that he couldn’t take her pain away.He couldn’t stand watching her suffer, unable to do anything about it.She tucked into his chest and let herself cry, giving in to the aches and jabs all over her body, knowing that Martin would hold her till it was all over.

 


	7. World Domination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic AU in which Amanda had a bad day dealing with idiot after god damn idiot giving her a hard time.

“Drummer? You in here?” Martin called as he walked into the kitchen, having searched all of Amanda’s other usual hiding spots in their house, (everywhere from the floor of their master bathroom to the small fort she and Vogel had made in the guest closet.)As he rounded the corner, he spotted her at the kitchen table, scribbling furiously on a pad of paper.He could tell she was frazzled and in one of those moods where she’d talk when she was ready to. It would do no good to push right away. 

“Wha? Did you call me?” Amanda asked, looking up at him, but her eyes were sort of drifting right through him.Yeah, definitely not a good idea to push just yet, better to just be there for her.

“Yeah, just couldn’t find y’ when I got home. Whatcha up to?” He asked curiously, coming over to put a casual hand on the back of her chair and place a kiss on the top of her head. 

“Plotting my world domination.” She answered easily and went back to scribbling her notes.

“Oh, okay.” He nodded, completely unfazed, (this wouldn't the first time she's planned something like this). “What do y’want for dinner?”

“Mac and Cheese?” She suggested, not even looking up.

“That isn’t even food and you know it…” He grumbled, already taking out the box of pasta and the pot.

“Thank you. I love you. You can help me rule this dumb earth full of idiots.”

Martin smiled and set the water to boil. “Thanks, Drummer.I love you too.”


	8. Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is super super short

Amanda and Martin get caught in the rain, and after getting thoroughly wet they’re both laughing and grinning and chasing each other around in the rain. They’re playing like kids and smiling and happy, exchanging sloppy rain kisses.Time slows, they’re both so warm in each other’s arms, and there’s love radiating from them both and they’re grinning with their foreheads pressed together as the rain beats down on them.In that moment, nothing else matters and everything is perfect.

 

(The spell is shattered when Cross taps them both on the shoulders, he’s drenched and shivering and looks a little sheepish: “I don’t wanna interrupt your moment, but it’s way cold and Gripps says you’re both gonna catch a cold if you don’t come inside...”)


End file.
